Nobody's Listening The Defiance of a Young Girl
by s.s.harry
Summary: She warns them, but no one’s listening. Her patience is wearing with the light side, and withering just the same with the dark. “I might just decide one night that I’m on no one’s side and kill everyone in their sleep,” she says jokingly to a friend.


Title: Nobody's Listening

Author: S.S. Harry

Genre: Angst/ Action/Adventure

Summary: She warns them, but no one's listening. Her patience is wearing with the light side, and withering just the same with the dark. "I might just decide one night that I'm on no one's side and kill everyone in their sleep," she says jokingly when people ask of her devotion to either side. Ginny Weasley would never do that... Would she?

Rating: PG-13 violence and strong language

Chapter 1: Warned

"We have a small description of the Dark Lord's new alliance. We are unsure of his name, but their have been countless murders in which he has been awarded for, people who would refuse to join or assist the Dark Lord in his schemes. He never speaks, and he is gone by the end of our meetings," a man with greasy dark hair said, addressing the crowd of order recruits.

"Maybe it's a she," said a small red head girl in the far corner, obviously bored.

There were laughs from the group. The dark haired man's dark eyed glare silenced them.

"I don't find that possible. If it where a she then everyone would know," he said in a sharp tone.

"Oh? Please Severus, be a dear and explain that to us, not all of us happen to kiss Voldermort's slimy boots," she said, a dark eyebrow raised with a small smile playing against her rosy lips.

Severus Snape looked prepared to kill.

"I'll tell you one thing you sorry excuse for a-"

"That's quite enough Severus, Geneva," said a man with blue bespectacled eyes and wispy silver hair that was the same length as his beard, which was tucked within his belt.

"Sorry Dumbledore sir," Snape said.

"Please continue Severus," Dumbledore said, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir, as I was saying he-"

"She," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Ginny go to your room," Her mother said sternly, as she happened to hear Ginny's comment.

"Whatever," she said.

As she stood the wooden chair scraped against the stone floor loudly. She went to the other side of the dark room and the warded door closed with a loud thud and click.

Geneva clambered up the dingy stairs past the trolls' legs and the house-elf trophies to the third door on the first landing, shutting it quietly.

**These people are just as dumb as those on the dark side **

Ginny threw herself on the silky moth-eaten fabric that covered her mattress, releasing a small, tired sigh. She picked on a loose thread in a bored manner.

**It's pathetic really, brilliant minds gone to waste. Tom Riddle had a brilliant mind, Albus Dumbledore had an abnormally brilliant mind. One wasted his on power, the other not accepting it. Do I really want to join either? **

She contemplated her thoughts and her mood soon changed from pity to anger.

**They're both idiots, each and every one of their pathetic followers. I warn them, tell them the most truthful words, seeing who reacts first. Neither. Who wants the word of a fourteen year old girl anyway? Why can't they seem to understand that age is but a number? **

She shook her head in an amused manner.

**I've decided. I'm not going to join either. If things don't go my way, I may just have to get rid of all of them. Sad little people, those sad, sad, little people. If they only knew. **

Ginny smirked slightly, knowing the meeting was over a good while ago, and hot beef stew was awaiting her arrival in the kitchen.

"Hey mum," Ginny said, sitting down at the large square table, eyeing the cauldron on the fire hungrily.

"Hello sweetie," Her mother said, sending her a small smile before laddling stew into the bowls.

"I want you to know that you were out of line this afternoon," Her mother said.

"What are we having for desert?" Ginny asked, intent on not hearing her mother's lecture.

"I wish that you and Severus would get along. I know that you don't like him."

Ginny let out a small snort.Her mother glared at her.

"As an apology he's staying for dinner. you're apologizing," her mother said sternly.

She stared at Ginny's blank face as though trying to read her mind.

**I'll tell you what I think. I'm not apologizing to that son-of-a-bitch. He doesn't desrve it. I told him the truth. He'll se when the upper hand is mine... they all will. **

Her mother look away, detecting no defiance in her daughters eyes.

**That's what I though you evil woman. Oh I can't wait. This is going to be fun!**

Ginny walked into the kitchen whisling.

**_And so the story begins..._**


End file.
